Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame/Snuggford Fair
This is the 5th and final episode of Emily's Taste of Fame. Goals Movie *Shortly after Francois and Emily left the TV studio and returned to the car and left the city, they past the candy shop, going to the fair. *Then, they arrived at the Snuggford Fair. Day 1 *Emily and Francois enter the fair.. *Emily: I'm so glad we got away from the TV studio... *Francois: ...Emily?... *Emily; ...it feels great to be back in Snuggford... *Francois: ...Emily?... *Emily: ...and now we can even enjoy the Town Fair... *Francois: EMILY! *Emily: Yes? *Francois: Look around, isn't something missing? *Emily: Where is everyone? *Francois: Ah, you noticed. *Maggie: "Hey, Emily, right?" *Emily: Yes, and you're the lady who lost her pearls. *Maggie: Call me Maggie. *Emily: Maggie, where are all the people? *Maggie: It's so sad. *Maggie: Because of city cutbacks, we weren't able to hire anyone to operate the stands. *Maggie: I should have seen this coming; I'm the mayor, you see... *Emily: Coudn't we help out? *Maggie: I know it's a lot to ask after all you did for this town, but... *Emily: Sure, we'd love to! *Maggie: Really? You don't know what that means to everyone! *Emily: Let's get started then!!!! *Maggie leaves the place, letting Emily go. Day 2 *Maggie enters the fair. *Emily: Hey Maggie, did you see the crowd yesterday? *Emily: Things have been going very well... *Maggie: They've been going TOO well. *Emily: What do you mean? *Maggie: If we keep being this successful, we'll run out of products before tomorrow morning. *Emily: Oh no!!! *Emily thinks and had an idea. *Emily: We could hold a fundraiser. *Francois: Maybe you could even sing to raise a little money. *Maggie: Sounds like a great idea!!! I'll spread the word. *Emily: You know I don't sing in front of people! *Francois: Now is as good a time as any to learn. During the day *Few seconds later after the trophy: Emily makes a mystery ding. *Emily has to make 1500 funds by singing. After the event *Emily: We did it!!! We have enough money to keep the fair open till next week. *Francois gave a clap to Emily. *Francois: You did a great job, Em. Day 3 *Maggie enters the fair. *Maggie: We're getting FIREWORKS!!!! *Emily: Fireworks? *Maggie: Yes, I was talking to the supplier and he knew you from television. *Maggie: He decided to sponsor us. *Emily: It's a strange coincidence, but I have some fireworks too. *Emily: A stranger kept coming them to me whenever I accomplished something special. *Maggie: Well, the more, the better. *Maggie: Bill, my husband, will be bringing the packages today. *Emily: Your husband? *Maggie: Yes, you've met him... *Maggie: ...better yet, you saved his life. *Emily: You've married to the postman? *Maggie: Yes, have been for quite some time. *Maggie: So, can you accept those fireworks packages? *Emily: Sure, no problem. During the day *Emily accepts 12 firework packages from Bill. Day 4 *Betty, Elvis and the tourists enter the fair. Guess who's back? *Betty: I heard you were back. *Emily: Betty! How have you been doing? *Betty: I got married to Elvis!!! *Betty and Elvis are married. *Elvis does the trick. *Emily: Congratulations! *Betty: Thank you. *Betty: But that's not why we're here. *Betty: I hope you are well-rested. *Emily: Why? *Betty: Because of the annual eating contest, of course. *Emily: Annual eating contest? Francois? *Francois: I didn't know. *Betty: Just keep the food coming and you'll be fine. *Betty and Elvis sit on a table, starting the contest. During the day *Emily has 5.5 minutes in the contest. *Few minutes later... After the event *Emily: ...and the winner is Betty!!! *Betty: I just beat all the boys. *Emily: Not only that, but you've also won two tickets to Getaway Islands. *Betty: Really? *Betty: Tom...I mean...Elvis and I can then have a real honeymoon. *Elvis does the trick again. *The tourists leave the fair. *Following after that, Elvis and Betty leaving the fair, letting Emily go at a normal time. Day 5 *Ted: ...and here we are: the Snuggford Fair. *Ted: This is where Emily last seen. *Emily goes to Ted, the Co-Host. *Ted: And there she is... *Emily: Hi, Ted. *Emily: You're not here to take me back to the studio, are you? *Ted: No, I'm here for an item for my show "Ted Dorton's Taste of Fame". *Ted: We're looking into your story from beginning to end. *Emily: I don't know what to tell you. *Ted: Let's start at the end. Why did you leave your life of fame? *Emily: I love cooking, making people happy with the products I make... *Emily: ...on TV it's all about commercials, gimmicks, and selling stuff. *Emily: It wasn't the life for me. *Ted: Would it be ok if I stay here to interview some of the people you've met in Snuggford? *Emily: Sure, I'll point them out for you. During the day *Ted has 3 interviews for Emily. *Mo and Tashi came to the fair. *Ted: How do you two know Emily? *Mo: Emily stayed on my farm, while I was fixing her car... *Mo: ...while she was there, she fixed up my farm... *Tashi: ...and she was the one that brought us together. *Ted: There you have it, folks! Emily is Snuggford's own little Cupid. *Mo and Tashi leave the fair. *Maggie and Bill are at the fair. *Ted: How do you two know Emily? *Maggie: I don't think you have enough tape in that camera for all the good things Emily has done for us. *Maggie: She found my pearls after I lost them. *Maggie: She helped raise the money for the Snuggford Fair, *Bill: Don;t forget that she saved my life when I was choking on a waffle. *Maggie: YOU WERE EATING A WAFFLE?!? *Bill: Did I say waffle...? *Bill: ...I meant salad. *Maggie: Sure you did. *Ted: Would you say Emily is your hero? *Maggie: She most certainly is. *Bill and Maggie leave the fair. *Charles and Matthew are at the fair. *Ted: How do you two know Emily? *Charles: She saved my shop and on top of that gave me my boy back. *Ted: Emily sure touched a lot of lives in this little town. *Matthew: That's why we're really glad that she's back! *Matthew and Charles leave the fair. After the event *Ted: That's a wrap!!! *Ted: I can't believe how many people have beautiful stories to tell about you Emily. *Ted: You can be proud about that!!! *Ted: I'm going to have to leave now. *Ted: Bye Emily. *Emily: Bye Ted, good luck with your show. *Ted and the director leave the Snuggford fair, letting Emily go at a normal time. Day 6 *Francois: Hey Em, it's going to be a slow day today. *Emily: Why? It's been busy all week. *Francois: You haven't heard? *Francois: There's a few shows around town, so most people will be attending those. *Emily: Well, that's no fun. *Emily: What are we going to do during the slow hours? *Francois: I thought I'd teach you that dance you wanted to learn. *Emily: Really? *Francois: Sure, there's no reason why we can't have our own show over here. At the start of the dance *Francois: Just follow my lead and repeat the steps. During the day *Emily has to do 3 dances, accurately and carefully. *The sequence is in the following order: *First dance: **First: Blue, Purple **Second: Blue, Purple, Purple *Second dance: **First: Blue, Purple, Purple, Blue **Second: Blue, Purple, Purple, Blue, Green *Final dance: **Blue, Purple, Purple, Blue, Green, Green After the dance *Emily and Francois are dancing together. *Francois: Wow, you did it! *Emily: Thank you Francois, that was a lot of fun. *Francois: Don't thank me, I was having just as much fun as you were. *Emily: I know I said it before, but I'm really glad I took this trip with you. *Francois: Who are you kidding, you couldn't survive without me. Day 7 *Emily: What have you got there? *Francois: It's the fireworks. *Francois: The mayor asked me if we could keep them here. *Francois: Where can I put them? *Emily: Put them next to the lantern. *Francois pit the firework package next to the lantern. Afterward *Jacob Miller go to the firework and light up, while Emily cleans the counter. *Francois: Hey kid, what are you doing? *Francois goes in a rush to the firework. *Francois was blown up by the Fireworks. *Emily was surprised by fireworks blown up by Jacob Miller. *Emily: FRANCOIS!?!? *Emily runs to Francois. *Emily: SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!! *Emily goes to revive Francois 6 or more times by massaging his heartbeat. *Betty, Charles, and Matthew enter the fair. *Betty: Emily? *Betty: He's gone, Emily. *Emily: No, I can still save him... *Matthew: You have to let him go, Emily. *Emily is crying. *But Francois opens his eyes popped. *Francois has something wrong with his body. *Francois: You'd better let me go... *Francois: ...TO A HOSPITAL!!! *Emily: FRANCOIS!!! *Emily: I thought I lost you. *Francois: Impossible... *Francois: ...who else is going to clean the tables in these crazy adventures you keep going on. *Emily: I'm so glad you're alive. *Francois: Me too... *Francois: ...but that happiness won't last if you don't TAKE ME TO A HOSPITAL. *Emily: Hold on Francois, I can see the ambulance driving into the parking lot... Day 8 *Maggie enters the fair to see what happened to Emily's best friend, Francois. *Maggie: I heard about what happened yesterday. *Maggie: How is Francois doing? *Emily: He has a couple of broken bones... *Emily: ...one of his lungs collapsed... *Emily: ...and some cuts and bruises... *Emily: ...but other than that he's stable and healthy. *Maggie: You don't know how happy I am to hear that. *Maggie: And how are you doing? *Emily: I'm a bit shook up, but other than that I'm fine. *Maggie: Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. *Maggie: I totally forgot!!!! *Emily: What? *Maggie: We have no fireworks anymore... *Emily: Yes, we do, we still have the fireworks that are in the trunk of my car. *Maggie: You keep on saving the day, don't you? *Emily: I guess it's what I'm meant to do. *Maggies leaves the fair, letting Emily go. During the day *Jacob: Ma'am, are you angry with me? Day 9 *Maggie goes to the fair. *Emily: Hey Maggie, what are you doing here? *Emily: You know the fireworks are tomorrow, right? *Maggie: Yes, I know. *Maggie: I'm here an official business. *Maggie: I'm giving a speech at the end of the day. *Maggie: I've got my notes right here. *Maggie got the notes, but she dropped. *Maggie: Oops! *Emily: No worries, I'll help you find your notes. *Emily: But you've got to stop losing all of your stuff. During the day *Emily finds 10 notes for Maggie. After the event *Emily: That's the last one. *Maggie: Thank you again, Emily, without my notes I would have forgotten everything. Afterward *The tourists go to the fair. *Maggie goes to the stage. *Maggie: Welcome everyone to our 49th annual fair. *Maggie: I hope everyone is enjoying this Snuggford tradition. *Maggie: You all know there's a celebrity in our midst. *Maggie: But what you might not know is, that without her this fair wouldn't have happened. *Maggie: Emily is a part of our town forever; I know for a fact that she helped some of you out. *Maggie: Each year we get to reward one key to our city... *Maggie: ...and this year the key to our city goes to Emily! *Maggie: Be sure to enjoy the fair while it lasts! *Maggie: Don't forget to come see the fireworks tomorrow. *Maggie: See you all there. Day 10 *Maggie: I have this question, which I'm kind of scared to ask. *Emily: Don't be, you can ask me anything. *Maggie: Would you... *Maggie: ...despite what happened... *Maggie: Set-up-the-fireworks-for-the-show-tonight? *Emily: You're going to have to repeat that. *Maggie: Set up the fireworks for the show tonight. *Maggie: It really shouldn't be that dangerous. *Emily: I'm not sure if Imknow how to set up fireworks. *Maggie: The instructions should be quite simple... *Maggie: ...and we marked the spots where the fireworks should be set up. *Emily: Sure, I'll do it. *Maggie leaves the fair, letting Emily go and set up. During the day *Emily is setting up the fireworks for the grand finale. Ending *Betty and Elvis enter the fair. *The tourists are entering the fair to view the fireworks. *Mo and Tashi enter the fair for the view. *Charles and Matthew enter the fair to view fireworks. *Maggie and Bill enter the fair for the view. *Everyone is entering the view. *Emily: *Sigh* *Maggie: I've got a small surprise for you. *Emily: A surprise? *Maggie: Yes after all you've done, it's the least I could do. *Maggie: I'll give you a hint. *Maggie: It's pink and has wheels. *Francois enter the fair with the wheelchair. *Emily: Francois!!! *Emily: I'm glad you're here. *Francois: I'm glad to be here tooo... *Francois: ...althought I would appreciate it if you'd stop squeezing me. *Emily: I'm sorry. *Francois: No problem at all. *Emily: How are you feeling? *Francois: The doctors told me that there is no permanent damage... *Francois: ...and that I will be as good as new in a matter of weeks. *Francois: Which is super, because white isn't my color. *Emily: Do you have the same feeling I have? *Francois: Like you've been blown up by a box of fireworks? *Emily: No, I mean... *Emily: It's nice to be at the end of our journey... *Emily: ...but at the same time kind of sad that it come to an end. *Francois: You shouldn't be too sad though. *Emily: Why not? *Francois: I'm pretty sure our next adventure is right around the corner. *Emily thinks. *Emily: Now you've just made me curious. Epilogue *The day goes to night. *Everyone is seeing the fireworks launching to the air. *Francois: Hey, Em? *Emily: Yes? *Francois: Isn't it about time you got yourself a man? *Emily: Well, I don't know about that! *To be continued...